In The End: Love Vs Justice
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: The third and final, "His Light In Shining Armor" series. This time L has called some 'special' help to crack Raito out of prison. But at the end of things, will L himself be able to finally choose between love and justice? Or will something far more greater impact the outcome? Warning for: Language, parental themes and gay relationship s .
1. Chapter 1

**The final chapter to "His Light In Shining Armor" Is finally here! **

**This time since this one will be relatively longer, I'll upload in chapters. Everyone is also asking, "why not do that with the first story instead of seperates?" **

**One: I didn't expect for it to take off like it did. Two: The stories are in 'parts' not chapters. They each have totally different story lines. But enough of my babbling, read and enjoy!**

**(First chapter is short.)**

**Presenting the finale!**

**In The End: **_**Love**_** Vs. ****Justice**

_Watari followed L around the house and finally up the stairs to the bedroom. "What do you plan to do L?"_

_L threw down a bag, grabbed and checked his Black Hawk. The thing was loaded and ready for action. "Is the island home operational? Does Jet still have it working?"_

_Watari became baffled, "yes why?"_

"_Tell him I need him to vacation…next week."_

_Watari grabbed at L's wrist, "what are you planning to do my boy?"_

"_I'm gonna need your marksmen clothing…I'm breaking Raito out…"_

L's thoughts were going through the tilt-a-whirl process as he stared yet again out a plane's window. He was heading back to where it all had originated from. Where L saw Raito behind bars. Where the orange suit the man adorned labeled him. Where that once cold heart was put in a prison to rot.

It had perished…but the cold heart turned into the warmest thing L had ever had the honor to touch. Hopefully he could get Raito out to touch it again.

New York was below him now, the airport lights signaling the plane in for a safe landing.

When they landed L prayed Mello would be there already. The boy had turned. Turned to the mafia for help. At the time when the Kira investigation was still on the hottest news stations all over the world, L had thought the idea that Mello joining the mafia was a death wish. Now, the Mafia was going to save L's ass. He planned to pay them to over run the security guards at the prison Raito would be held at. While L went in and got the sexy male. He just wished Mello would back out. He didn't want the boy in the spotlight of death like he was going to be.

The plane slammed into the pavement, making the passengers aboard uneasy. L, into his planning thoughts didn't pay no mind. He was too busy thinking he could very well die in this. Or worse, become the very prisoner he liked to put away.

L couldn't help but slap himself at the thought, the guy next to him jumping.

When they landed, he grabbed his luggage and ran out the exit, looking for that motorcycle. Just when he started to panic a jaywalker was almost ran over by a motorcycle…Mello's motorcycle… No yelling, no slamming of the brakes, Mello just simply did not care.

"L…long time no see?" The boy said pulling off his helmet. That golden hair falling out like honey.

The boy had grown so much since he'd last seen him. The skinny childlike figure L was accustomed to was no longer. Thin arms were replaced with slightly toned stronger ones. Legs stood out putting a sign of "I'll kick your motherfuckin' ass."

"Yeah…it's been awhile…where are we staying?"

Pulling out a chocolate bar, "Matt's place…well mine too now that I finally moved my ass in…"

L couldn't help but smack his lips at the thought of sugar, he hadn't ate in hours.

Mello threw him a helmet that he caught. Going into his vest again Mello pulled out a lollipop, "thought you might be hungry…strawberry?"

L took it and jumped aboard the cycle. The engine revving as it started.

"Ready? We'll be there in ten flat."

Holding his luggage and sucking a lollipop…that he wished was something else, he tried holding on.


	2. The Plan: Mafia & The Guns

_Chapter 2:_

_~The Plan: Mafia & The Guns~_

Mello and Matt's place was a high-rise apartment building in the centre of N.Y. Glass walls and rich living. Technology ran rampant, from security to plasma screens in every lounge room. L loved high places like these, it was perfect back in the day for his investigational needs. Now all he wanted was to leave the place. As it brought back too many memories.

He wanted things simple again. Where all he had to do was look over the case papers and solve the answer. Right there. Right then. Where all he had to do was say the word and things would get done. Right there. Right then. All he wanted with Raito was…Right there. Right now. In those thick arms, sleeping just to wake to those amber eyes. Everyday. Every time.

Walking into Matt's place was like walking into the computer itself. The things lined the walls. From security cameras to GPS maps. Tracking to watching. Finding what they wanted wouldn't be a problem. It was the deed itself that would.

"Welcome to the Mafia's lab…" Mello went into the kitchen. Following, L kept his face down. Not wanting to look at what used to be his life. He hadn't wanted it to be theirs either. But the Kira case had done things to everybody.

"So where is Matt?" L asked looking up, kitchen chrome and chocolate greeting his eyes.

"He's here…MATT! L'S HERE!"

L winced, "so…it's a big place…"

Mello shrugged, "oh' no it's just Matt has headphones in his ears…so you gonna have to be loud when addressing him…or talking…questions..-"

L interrupted, "I get it…"

Matt walked in seconds later with a laptop practically attached to his arm, "what was that?" Those eyes didn't come up.

Mello grabbed the computer, headphones smacking the tile as they fell out. Setting it on the counter, "I said L is here. I suggest you start getting the blueprints for the prison Raito is at."

Matt finally saw L, "oh' hello. How's Wammy?"

"Watari is fine, how have you been?"

"Fine." He turned to Mello, " I already have the blueprints, got them while you were talking the deal with the boys babe." The auburn haired boy grabbed Mello around the waist.

L felt like twitching. His mind asking him how the hell two best friends who lived with each other in an orphanage had become boyfriends… Well, L couldn't talk much, Raito was a ex-con and L a private eye…so anything was possible he guessed…

"Anyways, L if you want to take a look at those you can. They are on the screen in the middle, that room." Matt pointed to the room across the kitchen.

"Yeah how about you do that L, Matt and I have to get ready before the boys get here…"

L was already aware that 'the boys' meant 'the Mafia'…"Yeah, I'll take a look at those. Before I commit a crime to myself…" The last comment Mello hadn't heard…

L was ready to get on his hands and knees to pray that one of the men he'd meet tonight wasn't someone he'd helped put away…

He walked into another chrome clad room. The middle flat-screen had security cameras of the prison running. L blinked…since when did blueprints mean 'actual cameras'?

The halls were lined with guards of all sizes, beating the cons back into dank, dark cells and pounding on boys that were not even doing anything wrong. _God…this is what Raito had gone through all those years…_ What L had put him in… What L had put all the cons in. The murderers, rapists and other assorted criminals…Some may and definitely deserved it, still do…but L couldn't stop thinking this was a bit much.

L had never been the one for violence, he'd always tried to refrain from such primal urges. Although when the times came about he wasn't afraid to put the peddle to the metal and kick ass. He'd done it dozens of times to get anything and everything out of a situation.

The clanking of tough shit kickers to marble had him turning around to find Mello covered in weapons. Matt slowly behind him carrying yet another laptop. But just like Mello, Matt was covered from heal to toe in weapons, the pistols whacking against the pyramid belt he had on.

Mello unwrapped his third chocolate bar, "like what you're seeing?"

"What the cameras?" L replied.

Matt gave a slight chuckle behind them, "I don't get 'normal' blueprints, I get fucking camera action. In the last hour it seems that Raito is taking up residence in this cell,…" Matt did a few clicks on the laptop and the screen flickered to another cell. This one had only one small light on the wall. The room was too dark to see in still, although there was slight movement in the back corner…

"Funny, five minutes ago I was sure Raito was in there…" Matt did some video distortion to make out the darkness…What came up was none too good.

Raito was being pushed forcefully into the corner by a much, much bigger man. L's lover had become somebody's bitch. He thought and felt like he was going to throw up….someone was touching Raito and it was not him…

The facial expression was what sold it. An emotionless con who knew that he'd lost everything… L guessed Raito didn't even care anymore. The man knew that everything was lost. How was he to know L was out there? Searching? Waiting and ready to take him home?

The point was the L was out there and ready to take action. Pinned now into the corner so much that he was to rely on the very cons that he helped put away on a day to day basis.

New York was going to be set in flames with sirens and lights when they did this. There would be very little run way room. Too bad for the law L had contacts. Contacts that went far wasy to help the Great investigator out.

The pounding of the front door meant the mafia was here. L was already short of breath and gulping.

Mello patted L on the shoulder, "I'm here L, they won't even think twice…"

L looked up at the lean blonde, "boy…that's comforting…" Then slammed his head on the desk that he'd just sat at.

Several big guys entered the room, Matt who was holding open the door was swallowed by the muscle men. Matsuda happened to pop in last.

L cocked a brow, "what are you doing here Matsuda?"

"Like I'd leave you guys to all the fun? Let's cock and load men!" The kid inside the manly exterior just came out, the whole mafia looking at the Matsuda in surprise and sudden awkwardness.

The biggest guy in the room dressed in leather stepped forward to Matsuda, dwarfing the boy. "It's lock and load you moron." The deep deadly timbre made shivers run down L's spine before he realized who the big guy was.

The male was known for raiding anything and everything, Big Bobbie was what the guy went by. He was known as the modern pirate so to speak. L put the con in prison in 2004. The man up's and disappeared in 2005 out of thin air. If anyone could break Raito out it would be him.

Matt walked back in to the room, "I see you've meant-"

L cut him off abruptly, "Big Bobbie…yes. I meant him a long time ago."

Big Bobbie walked up to L, the big monstrosity filling up his vision, "finally good to meet you face to face…detective."

L smirked, his blood boiling like it used to when Raito challenged him. "Yes, I used to be Detective level then…"

"Alright Bobbie…knock it off. We all need to get to business. I'd like to get this started tonight." Mello pushed passed them.

A thin guy with an awful goatee sitting on the island bar stool by the name of Rat from what L remembered, "hey kid, you're asking for a miracle but I think I can do it." The man started pulling out wires and spy shit out of the bag he carried at his side.

Two-Face who was an very old drug addict and long time seller stood cross-armed in the closest corner to the group. "It's been awhile L, at least what thirteen years? Haven't' seen you in a while, heard that serious con killing voice." Two-Face stepped around L, the tenseness of being next to the man who you condemned, really setting in.

L began to sweat, starting to regret getting the Mafia's help in all this matter. The man was a menace, pissed off too.

"Been too long since I felt those feelings of getting back at the one who put my ass in jail. Condemned me to such a terror. And ask yourself L…" The huge lunatic got up close and personal with L's nose, "why should I help a guy who has done such terrible things to me? And to the very extent of which, help his love, who you yourself help put away- out of the horrible position that he is in? Tell me oh' Greatest L, why?"

L felt like dropping to his knees, the pressure too much to handle. The question itself was one that made his inner conflict even greater than it originally was. What was now more important to him? Love. Or. Justice?

He sucked in a silent breathe. "Two-Face, I'll tell you why you should help me and try to repress what I've done to you….Because I'm going to give all of you the best ass kicking fiesta you've ever had. Get back at the people that have truly hurt you in all of your experiences of prison. Did I hit you? Stab your back? Make you a bitch to me? No. To all of your experiences- minus the prison. I helped you in a sense. Sure it wasn't the greatest thing in your life. But all of you are friends in the end right? You all turned to the Mafia because you were different were you not?" L's head dipped down. He needn't want to see the expressions on their faces.

"Look I'm not saying you have to help me, but you can't hurt me either…at least not anymore than I already am…It is true I hated crime at first, never really saw the reason for any of it. Now I see. I see that you've all done it to survive in your life, whether it be a gain of fame, money or just an simple adrenaline rush. I get it now. Now I'm faced with a problem you all know how to solve. I want you to teach me. Teach me how to become that which I have hunted so effortlessly all my life. I want to become the _Con." _

Minutes passed by in complete and utter silence. The sweat that was little before was now dripping from his hands and face. L couldn't believe after all this time, all that he'd been through in the last years it has finally come down to all this. He is reluctantly giving himself to the cons to form and shape into one of them. And for the name of love, for the person he loved so very much.

Justice will reign tonight, but the justice of what it's made of will shock the very core of life and the ground itself…

Applaud soon filled the room from everyone. Like what L had just said was what they were all waiting for.

Another man in the room known by Kennie, "well hot damn lets get this break out party started!"


	3. The Length Of The Corridor

_Please comment and enjoy._

_~The Length Of A Corridor Reflects The Heart~_

In several other SUVs were a couple more Mafia groups, Two-Face mentioned that would aid them also. They were to blow a hole in the prison, L and his group would go inside and retrieve Raito. Then they would head straight to pilot that Jet himself arranged at a secluded private airport. Get to the island and hope that nobody ever found them again. And if L could remain hidden behind his mask the whole time, he would be able to 'pretend' to catch Kira again without ever drawing any attention to the island. At least until the case went totally cold….Then L would retire once again and die old and happy with his lover…

At least he hoped…

If he somehow was found out…well, then his best guess is that he would be on the run himself…

The midnight moon lay over head when L glanced above through the top window. Stars were covered by the rain moving in from the south. Kennie was readying the detonator and other things arranged with the bomb.

L had lots of questions before his possible death and started conjuring them up in his head to ease out the tension and anxiety. "Two-Face…Why help me? Why give in to such a plea? And for what? One guy?"

Two-Face leaned back from the passenger seat to make eye contact, "one, it pays to have a guy like you on the team, especially one like yourself. You can help us avoid the law and know it inside and out. As for Kira, hell one sick motherfucker like that, I think I can add him to the team as well. I mean he gave you a run for your money did he not?"

L slightly chuckled at that last one. "Yeah, I guess those would be pretty good answers. If I stay under the mask when we get there…"

Rat looked up from a cigar. "Oh' trust me those guards won't know what hit them when all the cons come together and over run the place, plus the Warden himself won't know what to do except call S.W.A.T or the fucking military. And by time they get smart and do it, we'll all be so spread out it'll be a fuckin' mess." He put in.

"To add to that, we've got enough fire power to create a war. Plus our guys are a little more tricky to deal with when fighting…" Kennie stated from the back, blowing out a cigarette.

Matsuda who was sitting in the second row of the SUV and next to L blurted out, "so…let me get this straight. We're all going to waltz in there and take total control with this motherfucker's bomb." He pointed to Kennie who looked up with a deadly smirk. "Then you expect a bunch of cons to overrun three hundred or less guards. Armed guards for that matter. Just so our team can go in, grab Raito who is probably weak to head straight through blitzkrieg and go to a chopper!"

Two-Face turned, "pretty much."

Mello and Matt who were making out behind L and Matsuda said in unison, "yeah."

L just nodded.

Matsuda casually sat back in his seat, "cool… lets go and break the fuck out of prison…"

Fifteen minutes later they were on a side road below the prison.

Everybody got out grabbing and stuffing weapons for the literal raid. Two-Face walked up to Matsuda and handed the boy a auto rifle, "cock and load…" The diabolical laugh of a con followed mocking Matsuda.

Matsuda followed the large man, "look…can we just get one thing straight and forget I even said that bullshit?"

Two-Face chuckled again, a cigarette muffling it. "Oh' no we won't be forgetting that one."

"Oh' come on!"

Tension building they were dogging the searchlights that bombarded the tree line around the prison itself. Sweat glistened off the muscular bodies in front of L. Half the men he did not know, others he knew by site. Hell, he'd stare at their murder photos or other activities for hours trying to figure out the grand ol' question of 'who dunnit'.

The prison wall was soon in front of the team. Rat and Kennie placing the explosion device onto the cold stones. Within seconds the bomb would implode the wall, making it a massacre. The team quickly headed back into the tree line far from the wall. Kennie held the detonator, "I love this shit…"

The coldness of the air was killing him, the bruises making it all the worse. His ass was killing him. Knowing the life he was now to lead was making his insides fill with that rising hate all over again. Did L really mean to rescue him. And how? Through another rigorous court case. He was guilty, even knowing it was self defense. Raito had been convicted of a crime that was unforgivable before. He had no way of getting out. L wouldn't win anything…he had no hope for L to come through at all…There was no possible way.

The world blew up in his mind, everything just dimmed. The love of his life would never have really accepted him anyways. He was a killer, L a detective…The two were just not compatible. He'd have to live with all this until he died.

Raito would never had made L happy…He is a murderer and to say that it never would happen again would be an utter lie. He'd already committed one that had cost him the freedom he should have never gotten.

Raito lay his head on the lifeless pillow that complemented him…

Almost off into quiet dreams a rumble shuttered the ground beneath him. The walls flicking off dust and rock. A spark of hope came out of nowhere and kick started his heart. "Nah…"

His mind shut back down…until he heard the ring of gunshots and explosions. Raito sat up abruptly as guards ran past his cell in complete hurry. Other prisoners followed…with weapons…

What sounded like war raged on for minutes. More minutes…

"Raito! He's here L!" Mello's familiar voice sounded as the lights turned off, darkness creeping in.

L's white shirt was barely noticeable until the emergency lights came on…

"We gotta bust the door Raito, back up to the wall will ya?" A ruff man's voice came.

Placing a bomb on the cell door and detonating, it was blown to bits in several seconds. Dust plumed the air for minutes…

L rushed in, wrapping those welcoming arms around Raito. The skinny man's warmth was an inviting thing.

"Come on we gotta go!" Matt yelled from the cell door.

There was a mask on his love's face, "L…L I have to kiss those lips…please." Raito went for the mask. A hand slapping him.

Two-Face, a con he'd known when he was searching for L leaned down, "if you want you lover boy's reputation intact keep the mask on. Got me?"

Raito looked at the man, "yeah, got it. Nice to see you again man…"

"We gotta go!" Another shout from Matt. Who broke out into a firestorm with the other guys near him.

L grabbed Matt and tried pulling him as they headed towards the door down the hall. "No! Go now L! Mello keep them safe!"

Mello turned back and pulled Matt away. Matt slammed the blonde into the nearest wall, "you gotta go…I'll be home. After all I've got the guys…I promise babe…Now go…"

After a quick kiss Mello complied and the team started out the door into a barrage of gunshots.

The searchlights were crazy, the sand in the courtyard was kicked up to the highest degree. L couldn't see anything. He could only feel, feel the bullets whizzing by his head. The sounds of shouting and painful cries for help. Many were wounded, a lot dead. Wishing he wasn't next L kept a pace right behind Two-Face.

"We're almost there! The gate!" Kennie screamed above the flood of sand and lead.

The gates had been blasted through to, it would be an easy escape figuring that the S.W.A.T didn't show yet.

Two-Face motioned for the team to hold their positions. They were all pinned against the wall, making sure that reinforcements were not there to greet them.

With an 'okay go' signal the team quickly rushed out, their SUV waiting silently by the road for them couple yards away.

"Hop in and be hasty about it I can hear the sirens already." The rushed remark from Rat.

Getting in the SUV L realized that Raito wasn't even looking at anything. Like shock had just taken hold. L sat in the back with only Raito. Grabbing hold of that strong arm, "Raito? Are you there? Can you even hear me?"

"L, why? Why did you risk your life for me?" The man didn't even turn to face L, he just kept staring out the front windshield, the stars now moving at a steady pace in the vast darkness above.

L cuddled into the heap of warmth that was his love, Raito's strands of damp hair clinging to L's forehead. "I had to save you…I can't live without you…ever. I felt like I died when I saw you get taken back in Egypt…Seeing you in those cells then made it to painful. I had to, I wanted to, I needed to…I love you, Raito. And even though we might still have our severe differences we get along. Opposites attract I guess…" L gave a forced chuckle, his nerves jangling from the adrenaline.

The sexy male finally faced L, "and all those years I said you didn't have the guts to be a convict…Boy was I wrong…" A solid laugh followed.

Two-Face jerked in his seat to face the lovers, "look buddy, he is the convict now. He's just the inside job convict…You best take great care of that boy…"

Raito leaned his head down, those lips…goddess those lips neared L's. He needed this, the warmth, the fire…all the heat…

His arousal instantly complied, making him squirm. Those amber eyes of Raito's got a devious glow to them. As soon as they got to the vacation home…he was getting some…Or he could just jump the man and join the mile high club.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Raito lifted the mask, sumptuous lips finally meant his. The taste hadn't changed but he'd felt like it was the first time he'd feasted upon a delicacy such as this. The movement, the rolling of their tongues against one another's. Raito's palms came round' to grab hold of L more tightly. The waistline of L's pants being pulled slightly farther down as the kiss heated up.

L heard Matsuda whip around in the second row of seats in front of him. "No making out in the car when I'm in it you ungrateful bastards!"

Kennie remarked from the passenger seat, "what? Never got laid Matsuda?"

"Oh' shut the hell up! And hell yes I've been laid!"

Raito joined in, "Matsuda few key words of advice. One, Misa giving you an accidental feel doesn't count as getting laid. Two, don't open your mouth in a car full of cons, you'll get bit. Three, that's not an invitation to getting laid, a bite doesn't count either."

Matsuda was quiet, while everybody else chuckled.

L's guess was that being a convict wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. It was-is another way of surviving the world. Just in a different view… He'd keep his promise to help out Two-Face and his gang-The Mafia. He'd have justice….he'd have love…

He'd have justice because of what he's seen and been through this night. Justice would be served for the people…that he has now become. He joined a entirely different society tonight. He would no longer feel right in a group of total cops…or detectives and investigators.

He'd have love because well…The man in his life and himself were going to make it all work. Every time they woke up, every time they took a shower, ate, fought and of course went to bed…

"We've got company…" Rat said from the backseat.

"Great…" Two-Face threw out his cigarette and revved the engine just as a cop turned on it's sirens. "Hold on tight…"

Two-Face veered to the left and over into the hillside.

Matsuda yelped, "what are you fucking crazy?"

L's adrenaline shot back up to where it was when they were driving to the prison. High velocity and extremely deadly.

Raito replied to Matsuda as he grasped the man's shoulder, "Just keep your seatbelt on and shut up."

Matsuda jumped more, the seatbelt jeering him back down, "holy shit!" The vehicle started to rumble from the uneven ground, picking up speed. "I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die!" The rear of the SUV jumped up, hard enough fro the big guys to hit their heads. "Never mind I'm gonna die! You crazy mother fucker!"

Asylum treated Kennie and Two-Face laughed, the Boss slamming the gas. The cop was right behind them, the police cruiser bumping the bumps in the terrain worse than the bulky SUV.

Two-Face turned just as they hit the pavement that led straight into the heavy city. "Matsuda and L you're gonna need to put on your masks."

Rat and Kennie loaded guns. Matsuda flipped out again, and this time even L felt queasy.

"What in the hell do you plan to do with that! You're not gonna shoot a cop right?"

Rat jumped the seats to get to Matsuda, "look, pal. They're the bad guys to us like we were to you. Okay. You shoot at us, we shoot at you. Clear?"

"No. It's not clear. It is not okay! I might know this guy or something!"

Rat grabbed Matsuda around the throat, Raito instantly relaxing the con who wouldn't release his hold. "Okay buddy, do we have to put you through the dryer? Do we!"

Matsuda went all wide-eyed, the car swerving onto a new road. "Look I didn't mean anything by it, I'm still on you guy's side. I wouldn't abandon L or Raito. I- it's a cop, I am a cop too remember?"

Two-Face shouted from the front un-heating the boiling situation. "Alright get ready to take or bag him! We gotta get to this airport before they shut down the flying zone…"

The car turned into an empty cliché alleyway. The brakes slammed, stopping the cop. Foolishly the blue boy got out of the cruiser, gun cocked and ready for cons.

L felt that queasiness settle in his stomach like a rock. That guard of the people was going to be dead or tied up waiting to die. L shook Raito's grasp and escaped the car, his lover trying to pull him back.

The cop got a shocked stare, he aimed the flashlight into the SUV. "Matsuda? L? Raito?"

_Oh' shit…_ They forgot to put on the masks…To make things worse, the cop just happened to be a rival Investigator who challenged L's smarts, asking for a full confrontation. The man would definitely turn them in. He couldn't live.

"L! Don't fucking move! Put your hands up god damn it!" There was no more suspicion from the cop. The curiosity gone from his face as he held his gun level to L's chest.

Two-Face's boots thudded against the concrete, smashing another cigar that he threw to the ground. "Look buddy…"

L insisted on palming the Black Hawk he had in the waistband of his jeans. Raito was the thing that made him stop. Two-Face continued to talk to the cop, Raito started whispering in L's ear, "act like we've taken you hostage. If he doesn't buy it…he's dead."

Marty, the cop. Still stood shell shocked. Fear written all over his expression. The man didn't even so much try to stop any of them from moving. He was going to die…

L nodded. Raito grabbed L's wrist and pretended to bond them. "Marty! Please we've-"

Raito cupped L's mouth preventing it from spitting anymore lies. Matsuda started screaming from the car before Rat punched him…or pretended to…

"I'm not buying it!" Marty raised his pistol.

All in perfect unity L, Two-Face and Raito whipped out pistols and shot the deputy…

L's mind closed at the same time as he witnessed Marty the cop's eyes close and the man's body fall into a heap of nothing. The only difference was…those eyes wouldn't be open again to see the anguish. L's mind however…was now mortified. One to the head, one to the chest and L's went right where Marty's collarbones met. The guy died instantly.

Raito grabbed on the black turtle neck and tugged L away from the scene. Before they got into the SUV again L tried exiting again, Raito grabbing his waistline. "L what are you doing, they're going to send back up! Quick! We need to get ghost!"

"The cruiser's camera footage, we were right in the lens!"

Two-Face turned from the driver's seat after the engine revved again. "He's got a point go get it L!"

Jumping out of the car and into the cruiser L went for the dashboard and tore it open with a crow bar to reveal the wiring. Beneath it all was the camera chip, he tore at it and jumped back into the SUV that was now halted behind the police car.

"I got it hit the gas!"

They swerved out of the alley and straight towards the airport.

_At this point in time we're catching up in the story where I left off. I need support from my readers to continue! There is a voting poll for people that don't like writing out reviews! _

_And no for all of you who think I'm a bitch for writing this I did not do it as such. I just like criticism, so don't take this the wrong way. If you don't like me liking feedback just ignore it._


End file.
